an Absurd Story
by Hyorikazu
Summary: Kau tahu? Terkadang orang bodoh menarik di mataku / AoAka / AkaAo / oneshot Crack!Pair / Gaje, OOC, abal, de el el / Mohon reviewnya plz QAQ Arigatou buat Ryuukaze Hikari yg udah mau bantu upload :"3


Kau tahu? Kadang orang bodoh itu tampak menarik di mataku.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning: Fict ini mengandung ke-alay-an, ke-geje-an, ke-OOC-an dan ke-anu-an yang lain, pair crack, POV carut marut, typos de el el.

Maaf tidak diedit karena post pake hape. Bila ada yg bingung dengan POVnya silakan bertanya.

Douzo :"D

"Aomine Daiki, apa maksudmu menyuruhku datang ke sekolah saat hari Minggu begini huh?" sahutku sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Ini hari Minggu. Saat dimana murid sekolah, juga para pekerja kantoran lainnya bersantai di rumah masing-masing dengan keluarga menikmati libur sehari mereka. Hei, seharusnya aku juga! Tapi kenapa si dekil ini malah menelfonku di saat aku sibuk berduaan dengan tumpukan novel kesayanganganku dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke sekolah tanpa alasan jelas? Merepotkan. Tapi.. bagaimanapun aku tetap kaptennya di sini, setidaknya rasa simpatiku masih ada.. sedikit.

"Uh yaa, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.." si hitam bukan dari goa hantu atau entah dari mana itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ekspresinya memang seperti orang bingung, tapi bagiku lebih mirip seperti orang ketombean(?). Menjijikkan.

"Satu."

"A-ah!"

"Dua."

"Iya! Aduuh, jangan dihitung gitu Akashi!"

"Tii—"

"Iyaa iyaa akan kujelaskan!"

Aku melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menyandar di gerbang, menunggu makhluk dekil itu bicara. Oh ya, kalian tahu? Hari ini dingin sekali karena salju turun deras semalam dan membuat jalan seperti terendam es balok. Heh urusaai! Aku tidak butuh komen kalian! Ehem, maaf, ayo dilanjutkan.

"Akashi, um.. maukah kau.. um.."

"Tii—"

"AAAA HENTIKAN!" —sebuah gunting melesat di atas kepala dekil cerewet itu dan membuat hormon adrenalinnya naik seketika. Siapa suruh membuat orang menunggu lama di tengah banjir salju begini. Hipotermia nih! Tunggu. Hi-po-apa?

"Akh! Ayo temani aku beli sepatu!"

"Huh?"

"Iyaa temani aku beli sepatu!"

"Aomine, berteriak lagi atau—"

"Maaf! Duh, keceplosan kan?! Gue kan Daiki ya, napa jadi mirip Kise?" oke, si dekil mulai berlagak OOC sambil berpose ala model bingung di mana ada toilet.

"Ck. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Kuroko atau Kise saja?"

Diam.

Diam.

"Bro, lu masih idup kagak?" aku melambaikan tangan di depan mukanya. Duh, kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang OOC? Oke, benang merah Sei, inget, derajat lo dipertanyakan(?) di sini.

Aomine berdeham sejenak. Batuk pak haji? Minum nih, larutan H2SO4, semriwing! *Akashi digetok author*

Hadeeh~ oke, kali ini author saja yang deskripsi ya. Lu jabrik bunting- eh, maksudnya jabrik bergunting, diem lu! Ohok. Mari kita kembali ke jalan yang benar para pembaca.

Aomine tampak masih berpikir keras atas alasannya mengajak Akashi untuk membeli sepatu, entah kenapa tadi yang ada dipikirannya hanya sang kapten psikopat itu. Makanya dengan reflek dia menelfon dan jadilah seperti sekarang.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pemuda berambut biru tua itu menarik tangan sang kapten. Niat hati Akashi ingin melepas, tapi apa daya tangan besar itu terasa hangat.

Biarlah, pikir Akashi simpel.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam sepatu dengan tulisan diskon 40% yang dipajang di pintu masuk. Tampaknya toko tersebut baru diresmikan minggu ini. Aomine melepas pegangan tangannya lalu membuka pintu dan nyengir pada Akashi, gestur menyuruh pemuda itu untuk masuk dan mengikutinya.

Saat pemuda gelap itu sibuk memilih-milih sepatu yang keren dengan harga yang 'jatuh', Akashi hanya menatapnya datar. Tidak heran kalau anak buahnya itu melihat harga. Dompet saja tidak punya.

"Sebenarnya mana yang kau mau?" Akashi kali ini ikut kepo, jam tunggunya (baca: kesabaran) sudah mulai habis karena menatap pemuda suram itu bolak-balik dari pojok kanan hingga pojok kiri, tetapi pandangannya justru terpaku pada tengah rak. Dugaan Akashi pada sepatu hitam beraksen biru tua di rak tingkat tiga itu yang sepertinya keluaran baru dan harganya juga lumayan untuk ukuran Aomine.

"Sebentar, aku bingung."

"Cepat ambil yang kau mau atau kutinggal." Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap tajam punggung besar Aomine. Tepat. Pemuda gelap itu mengambil sepatu yang ia tebak tadi dan—

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Cepat bayar dan pulang."

"Tapi.." Aomine menatap lesu pada sepatu keren itu dan berbalik, ingin meletakkannya kembali pada rak.

Uangku tidak cukup bodoh! Tidak tahukah kau?! rutuk Aomine dalam hati, karena dompetnya— uh ralat, sakunya tidak setebal milik sang kapten.

"Bisa kutambah nanti."

Eh?

"Uangmu tidak cukup kan? Kupinjami dulu kurangannya, kebetulan aku membawa dompet," dan setelah itu Akashi berjalan duluan di kasir dengan Aomine yang membuntutinya sambil melongo seperti sapi kehilangan gigi. Sungguh tidak elit.

Saat Aomine menaruh sepatu yang dibelinya di kasir, Akashi mengambil dompet dan memberikan kartu ATMnya di kasir juga. Tanpa melihat berapa harga, ia menekan tombol-tombol pada mesin pembayaran menggunakan ATM yang author tidak tahu namanya karena sama jadoelnya seperti si item dan tak lama tas plastik beserta isinya berpindah tangan ke Aomine.

"Simpan saja uangmu."

"Tapi Akashi—"

"Mau membantahku?"

"T-tidak!"

Sungguh, baru kali ini Aomine merasa sungkan atas kebaikan kaptennya. Ia hanya dapat menatap tas plastik itu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Antara senang dan berhutang budi. Oh, tidak tidak, bila harus melunasi uang Akashi bulan ini, ia tidak sanggup. Tidak akan sanggup.

"Ada apa Aomine? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat. Sepatu tadi tidak cocok?" Akashi menoleh meminta respon, mendapati Aomine yang diam itu tidak biasa di matanya.

"Bukan. Aku.. maaf merepotkanmu Akashi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas uang-uangmu tadi," menunduk, gumpalan salju di bawah kakinya tampak lebih menarik daripada wajah datar sang kapten.

"Bawa aku ke rumahmu. Sekarang."

Eh?

"Kubilang bawa aku kerumahmu sekarang Aomine. Kau ingin membuatku mati kedinginan sambil berdiri di sini?"

"T-tidak!"

.

.

Salju berebut turun perlahan saat kedua pemuda itu sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana yang ternyata tak seberapa jauh dari toko sepatu tadi. Membuat udara yang tadinya memang dingin bertambah dingin. Seperti mengajak para anak kecil untuk keluar dari kediaman dan bermain dengan gumpalan putih itu dengan teman sebaya mereka. Membuat boneka salju, istana, lempar-lemparan dan memainkan semua yang dapat di mainkan dengan salju. Tawa renyah mereka berdengung di telinga Akashi saat Aomine mempersilakannya untuk masuk dan menghangatkan diri. Dengan tangan saling meremas lengan yang dibalut sweter berwarna pastel, pemuda merah itu tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berpijak. Malah ia semakin menundukkan kepala.

Aomine yang baru meletakkan belanjaannya di kamar dan beralih mengambil makanan ringan di dapur sedikit terheran. Apa dia tidak dengar ya? pikirnya. Mungkin Akashi tidak mendengar saat Aomine menyuruhnya masuk dan menghangatkan diri, toh suara anak kecil berteriak kegirangan di taman depan rumahnya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Setelah menaruh makanan dan teh di meja tamu, ia menghampiri Akashi.

"Akashi kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini? Nanti kau kedingi.. nan.." Aomine menurunkan volume suaranya saat melihat wajah putih Akashi yang tampak pucat, pipi sedikit memerah, gigi bergemeletuk dan—

"AKASHI!"

—untung reflek Aomine bagus sehingga tubuh mungil itu jatuh tepat dalam rengkuhannya. Ia menempelkan punggung tangan pada dahi Akashi dan membelalakkan mata.

Kuso! Badannya panas sekali! hujat Aomine dalam hati.

Dan pertolongan pertama ala Aomine adalah.. menggendong pemuda itu —bridal style— ke kamarnya.

Perlahan, tubuh yang lebih kecil dibaringkan di ranjang dan dibalut dengan selimut tebal. Semoga dapat memberi kehangatan sementara ia membuat air hangat untuk mengompres nanti. Belum satu langkah menjauh dari ranjang, ia berbalik lagi karena ada yang memegang tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Akashi yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman di telinga Aomine.

"Tapi—"

"Kubilang tidak!" dengan nafas tersengal, Akashi memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk meski selimut masih membalut kakinya. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutan atas bentakan Akashi, Aomine duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

Hening sejenak dan terdengar suara tawa pelan.

"Apa yang lucu?" sewot pemuda merah itu sambil menatap tajam pemilik rambut biru tua.

"Pffft~ maaf maaf~ kau ini lucu juga ya Akashi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaah~ lucu saja kau itu," bertopang dagu di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap Akashi, ia melanjutkan. "Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah bila melihatmu seperti ini. Pohon sakura terlihat sangat kuat dan seperti memiliki kekuatan yang abadi saat bunga merah mudanya yang lebat bersemi mendampingi. Tapi saat musim dimana bunganya berguguran dan menghilang, pohon sakura itu tampak rapuh dan rentan, seakan-akan siap roboh kapan saja bila angin menerpa..

...mirip sepertimu."

Kapten Teikou menyipitkan mata, ia mengerti benar tentang siklus hidup pohon sakura meskipun pemuda berkulit gelap itu bercerita dengan asal-asalan. Tapi yang tidak ia mengerti adalah kata-kata 'sepertimu' yang terdengar setelah jeda beberapa detik.

"Kau.. menyamakanku dengan pohon sakura?"

Mengangguk.

"Aomine, harusnya orang yang sama seperti pohon sakura itu Momoi."

"Bukan bukan, ini bukan masalah warna rambut. Tapi ini soal sifat," Akashi mengerutkan dahi. "Baiklah aku jelaskan," Aomine berdeham lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati jendela, ingin sedikit puitis.

"Memang aku baru mengenalmu. Akashi Seijuurou, kapten tim inti Teikou. Seseorang yang terkenal cerdas, suka mengatur, kuat dan selalu benar. Yaa, aku akui itu semua. Kau kuat, tak terkalahkan di lapangan maupun di kelas— termasuk di sekolah juga sih. Tapi.. siapa yang menyangka seorang Akashi Seijuurou terjatuh hanya karena demam? Pffft~"

SHUUUT CTAK

Sebuah gunting menancap di tembok sebelah kanan Aomine. Pemuda itu berbalik cepat dan mendapati pipinya perih.

"Maaf tanganku licin. Bisa kau lanjutkan yang tadi.. Daiki?" —menyeringai.

"T-tidak tidak! Oh u-um sepertinya tadi belku bunyi. A-aku turun dulu!"

Secepat kilat, Aomine keluar dari kamarnya —tapi tetap menutup pintu perlahan— bukan ke ruang tamu, tapi ke kamar mandi untuk melihat seperti apa wujud pipinya kini. Sungguh tubuhnya merinding setelah terkena lemparan gunting sakti Akashi, apalagi sempat mengenainya. Hiiy, semoga tidak tetanus. *author disambit*

Ehem. Author ternyata sedang tergeletak mengenaskan pembaca, jadi biarkan Akashi yang keceh unyu abis tapi nggak ada abisnya ini yang akan meneruskan ya~

Setelah Dai— maksudku Aomine, keluar pintu, aku baru bisa mencerna semua kata-katanya tadi walaupun sudah ku cerna *lho?*. Intinya itu, aku terlihat kuat saat di depan anak buahku semua, tapi ternyata aku ini lemah dan tidak berdaya. Oh kami-sama, apakah memang begitu nasibku?

Cklek

Daik— maksudku Aomine, kembali lagi sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga toples kue kering dan dua gelas cangkir yang entah berisi apa. Semoga bukan obat pencahar, bisa-bisa tidur dua kali deh. Si dim meletakkannya di meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur ini, well ekspresinya takut-takut bersalah gimana gitu.

"Maaf.. a-aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu tadi," idiih, ekspresi lo gak banget sih 'dak, niat hati emang pasang ekspresi melas, tapi malah keliatan kayak preman kelaperan gitu. Tenang aja, Akashi yang tamvan bin baik hati ini pemaaf kok~ kesalahan lu tahun lalu aja udah aku maafin pas lebaran sembelih(?). Eh, betewe namanya Daki ato Daiki sih? Oke serius.

"Baiklah, akan ku maafkan. Dengan satu syarat. Bagaimana?" iris merahku menatap biru kelamnya tajam, meminta jawaban 'ya' terlontar dari bibirnya, karena buatku tidak ada pilihan kata selain 'ya'. Dan itu absolut.

"A-asal jangan yang aneh-aneh. Orangtuaku masih ada di luar kota."

"Tidak ada hubungannya."

"Ada! Kalau kau mengapa-apakan(?) aku lalu saat orangtuaku pulang aku ditemukan tergeletak bagaimana?!"

"Siapa yang mau mengapa-apakanmu? Anjing tetanggamu saja tidak mau, apalagi aku."

"Eh? Tau... darimana?"

"Gue gitu~ Ah udah! OOC mulu nih cerita, gue cincang juga nih naskah!"

"Akashi."

"Apa hah?!"

"Akashi tahan, tinggal satu lembar lagi dialognya. Ntar kita bunuh sama-sama si author."

"Oh. —Eh, maksud gue, oh right! Lanjut!"

.

.

"Berarti kau menyetujui persyaratannya."

"Tung—"

Ckris

"...m-maksudku... iya," sambil berkeringat dingin, Aomine melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Akashi— yaitu duduk di sampingnya sambil menggigit sebuah kue kacang berbentuk bintang layaknya akan melakukan pocky game. Pemuda merah itu sendiri mengalihkan selimut yang menutup kaki lalu memutar badannya sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan.

"Yang kalah harus membersihkan rumah yang menang selama seminggu."

Pernyataan blak-blakan itu sukses membuat si pemuda gelap melotot sejenak lalu menajamkan tatapannya seakan berkata 'yang-dapat-mengalahkanku-hanya-aku'. Tetapi.. yang di pandang malah menyeringai tipis dan melembutkan tatapannya— yah, meski tetap saja terlihat seram.

"Kita mulai ronde pertama."

Titah Akashi kalem dan mereka saling mendekatkan diri. Dengan tangan pemuda merah memegang kedua paha Aomine yang duduk bersila, sedangkan lawannya sendiri hanya dapat berpegangan pada seprai karena tahu si kecil paling tidak suka disentuh. Akashi menyalakan stopwatch yang ada di tangannya entah sejak kapan. Peraturannya, setiap stopwatch itu ditekan oleh pemegangnya, pemain harus maju untuk menggigit kue kacang itu tanpa harus lepas dari mulut. Siapa yang lepas duluan, dia yang kalah.

Pik

Akashi mulai maju dan menggigit kue kacang mereka dengan tenang, tanpa ada rasa malu ataupun jijik dan sebagainya.

Pik

Pemuda merah itu maju lagi, kini hidung mereka bersentuhan. Putih dan kecoklatan. Tampak kontras sekali. Ia menatap Aomine seakan berkata 'kenapa-kau-diam-saja?' karena memang dari tadi, yang maju adalah Akashi. Sedangkan Aomine hanya melotot.

Satu tarikan pelan dan kue kacang berpindah. Akashi menang.

"Ronde kedua dan penentuan."

Maksud Akashi ialah bila dirinya memenangkan ronde ini berarti Aomine kalah. Tapi bila Aomine menang, akan dilanjut dengan ronde ketiga sampai mereka benar-benar selisih menang satu ronde. Pemuda dim yang kali ini memegang kendali atas stopwatch sedangkan satunya mengambil sebuah kripik singkong rasa jagung bakar *nahloh* dan menggigit perlahan.

Pik

Aomine mendekatkan diri sambil memegang kedua lengan Akashi, persebaya(?) dengan amukan absolutnya dan dengan satu tarikan —yang membuat mereka hampir berciuman— kripik singkok berpindah pada mulutnya. Ia menyeringai, "aku menang," ujar dekil mesum itu bangga.

"Jangan senang dulu Aomine," —menyeringai dan mengambil satu batang jajan astor rasa cokelat yang cukup panjang. Ini permainan sesungguhnya Daiki~ batin Akashi menakutkan karena ia tak akan kalah— tak akan pernah sudi barang sedetik pun untuk menjadi pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Aomine. Tidak untuk sang emperor yang pangkatnya di atas raja ini.

Si merah sudah siap dengan lonjoran astor warna cokelat di mulutnya. Duduknya pun bisa dibilang PeWe(?) dengan kaki bersila dan kedua tangan menopang tubuh di tengah persilangan kaki. Tapi heiii, kenapa biru dekil itu malah mematung sambil menatap lawannya dengan tatapan yang err.. sulit dijelaskan?

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Ti—"

"AAA IYA IYA AKU SIAP!" bersyukurlah karena kau sadar saat angka tiga belum selesai diikrarkan Daiki. Tentu siapapun tidak akan mau menanggung bila benda-benda metal tajam berterbangan di atas kepala (atau di kepala?) seperti sedang main debus, kuda lumping atau apalah itu lainnya.

Aomine menggigit sisi lain jajanan panjang yang mainstream di hari lebaran itu— dengan sebersit rona merah di pipi.

Pik

Masing-masing maju dengan jarak yang sama.

Pik

Sesekali astor itu bergerak, siapa pun tahu jajan yang begituan akan lumer di mulut dengan cepat. Tetap berhati-hati.

Pik

Pik

Pik

—tak sadar oh tak sadar, karena tangan mengikuti irama jantung, Aomine jadi terlalu cepat menekan stopwatch. Posisinya?

Hidung mereka sudah saling menempel, merasakan hangat nafas masing-masing yang berbaur di tengah dinginnya suhu kamar Aomine.

Aomine menatap iris merah itu dalam-dalam. Memegang kedua sisi bahu dan mendorong yang kecil perlahan hingga menyentuh seprai warna abu-abu dengan aksen garis hitam dan putih. Tanpa menekan stopwatch, ia memajukan mulut lagi. Oh, sungguh, kesadarannya sudah hilang di tengah lautan merah Akashi yang mempesona.

Dengan sebuah tarikan kecil, Akashi mendapat astornya. Meski akibatnya sebuah ciuman tak bisa terelakkan. Ia menyeringai mengerikan, tapi tidak disadari lawannya karena sedang terlena dengan pelukan si kecil. Akashi berbisik dengan anggunnya..

"Mmm Daiki~ selamat memiliki hairstyle baru~" —mengecup pipi Aomine.

CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS

"KYAAAAAAAAaaaaa..."

Dan adegan AoAka di atas berakhir tragis dengan absurdnya.

#The end

Hyon: DOOH APA INI?! KILL ME PLZZ! ;;;A;;;

Akashi: thor! lu dafuk amat! gue belom kelar adegannya! *timpuk astor(?) ke author*

Hyon: maaf babeh.. maaf jg mengecewakan reader-senpai sekalian, otak lagi konslet karena lama ga ngefict :"D

saya akan sangat bersyukur bila ada yg Review :"3 arigatou sudah membaca *bows*


End file.
